


The EℓyXiOn

by qoronillas (campanillas)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Eras, EXO Have Powers, EXO Planet, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of kristaohan, OT12 (EXO), Romance? Yis, character death? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanillas/pseuds/qoronillas
Summary: Only the chosen few can reach paradise.But is paradise only an illusion?





	1. SEASON 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will always be obsessed with EXO's eras.

The boy cried wolf, fear in his heart as he stares into the beast’s bloodlust eyes. Unbeknownst to him, he is the wolf he fears so much...

* * *

Luhan, Kris  
From “The Boy Who Cried Wolf” Pop-Up Store & Cafe

**Episode 1** — The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Episode 2** —Narcissus

 


	2. Episode 1 — The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about wolves that humans fear and love so much?

[01]

Four times. That was the amount of times Luhan and Kris had to leave their lives behind to start anew. Two brothers who had to learn to blend in with the rest of society; first moving cities, then states, and eventually, moving continents to stay away from the glaring truth.

It has been years since they had to leave a country, Canada had become the home in which they could both stay comfortably, shedding their skin and allowing themselves to run free, but good things always come to an end.

He doesn’t know when it happen, or how but somewhere along with the false sense of security and comfort, they forgot about the eyes that had seen them throughout the years. When did they move to Canada—1940s, 1950s? He can’t remember, but there is something that leaves solid ball of fear at the pit of his stomach and it is the reminder that humans, even if they live short lives, are still able to part of history and they recollect it very well.

“Luhan?” It was that voice of surprise and confusion that made him turn, aged.

That late morning, he had his hand firmly grasping another. He was on a date with a girl, one he had been quite smitten with for a while now.

“Is it really you?”

It had taken him some time before he got the courage to ask her, he repeatedly pondered over the possible outcomes and before he knew it, he was approaching her. His cheeks tinged bright pink.

“Do you recognize me?”

He had not expected to have his much awaited date to be interrupted by an old white woman wearing a shawl tightly around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide when she got a glimpse of him, her hands gently touching his face.

Luhan can only stand and wonder who this woman was, why she acted so familiar towards him. “Do I know you?” he asked, slowly pushing her hands away.

“It’s me,” she said, desperation in her voice. “We spent the summer together back in 1963. It’s me!”

It felt like a cold shower had poured over him. Apprehension slowly creeping up as he looked at her closely. He recognized her blue eyes, eyes he had fallen in love with once upon a time.

“Amelia,” she said, her hand gripping his elbow. “It’s Amelia.”

Luhan shook his head, trying to pull away from her. “I’m sorry, I think you must have me confused with someone else.”

“No, no I don’t. I met your brother Kris,” she said, a smile forming on her face. “Do you remember? I met your brother, he was nice and he made us dinner. You drove me home the last week before summer ended.”

Her smile faltered then. “What happened? You simply left. I was worried.”

Luhan spluttered, unsure of how to answer her. Everything in his past coming back to him. He remembers the summer of 1963 clearly. He had allowed himself to fall in love for the first time, and that Canadian girl with eyes as blue as the sky and hair as golden as gold had come calling.

“I’m sorry, I’m really not him.” He gave her a small smile, giving a nervous chuckle as her family came and helped remove her grip on him.

“Are you really not him?” she asked, tears in her eyes. “You look just like him.”

He denied his identity once again, giving her family a smile before they turned to leave. She gave a small sob and showed them a pendant, a dainty looking sun that he had given her the day before he disappeared. _I could have sworn it was him. I thought...I thought it was him. He and his brother vanished_.

 

 

[02]

“We’ve gotten too comfortable. _You’ve_ gotten too comfortable.”

Kris ran his fingers through his hair, eyebrows furrowed while he paced the floor of their two bedroom home. He’s angry, Luhan knows that. They were both constantly at odds with each other, Kris preferred to lay low, wanting to live his life away from any trouble—Luhan wanted what came with life: love, friendship, a career.

The brothers never stayed long enough for Luhan to realize his lifelong dream. Amelia had been his first love, but eventually, Kris decided it was best for them to get up and leave. She had been 18 at the time, while Luhan was passing for a third-year college student. Around that time, he had managed to convince Kris to let him interact with the humans and live a normal human life.

Luhan had come home that summer with Amelia in hand, ready to prove to Kris that they could live their life normally. However, when the end of summer came around, it was a rude awakening when he shed his skin and he was left listening to the unbearable noise of the city.

“I want this life for myself,” Luhan insisted. “I don’t want to keep leaving everything behind.”

“Unfortunately, we’re not creatures that get the luxury of choosing what life we want,” Kris paced. “Or have you forgotten? The pack we once had dwindled down to just us.”

Luhan said nothing, head hanging as he thinks of who he has to leave behind once again.

“I asked you not to fall into your stupid games again. We came back here because you finally managed to control yourself, but it seems we’re heading back to square one.”

 

[03]

Luhan got to say goodbye this time around. He apologized to his date, made up a fake situation and then took his dropout papers to the office where he waved goodbye to the secretary and made his way off campus.

With his hands shoved into his pockets, he could only say goodbye to the life he liked so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/qoronillas).


End file.
